


The First Note

by starkpad



Series: Ocean Blue [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpad/pseuds/starkpad
Summary: Steve watches them, The Grease Monkey's, play in Tony's garage like they're playing at Madison Square Garden and it's so very easy to believe that they will one day when he sees the dedication and love for music in Tony's eyes, eyes that he has trouble trying not to get lost in. It's also so very easy to believe that Steve would probably be just a casual fling once Tony gets bored him, but well, Tony has always been full of surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> remember that prompt i filled on my [tumblr](starkpad.tumblr.com) and it basically got out of hand 
> 
> biggest thank you to [victoria](ravenisthegem.tumblr.com) who beta'd this fic for me and for being a lovely and wonderful friend <3

“Thanks,” Steve said as he slapped down the Bentley car keys that had appeared in his locker on the cafeteria table Tony was sitting at with his group of friends, looking a little bit panicked and embarrassed as his friends snickered at what Steve had done. “But no thanks.”

“Um,” Tony said as he squirmed under Steve’s gaze. “Can you just put in your pocket and maybe ignore-“

Steve gave him a bored expression. “You expect me to ignore a car?”

“Yes, I just-“

“And I once thought you were smooth with dating, Tony, but man, I was wrong, you suck, dude,” Clint said, clasping him on the shoulder, earning laughs from around the table.

Tony glared at Clint, but when he looked at Steve, his big brown eyes turned hopeful and  he resisted the urge to just grab Tony and kiss him in front of all the people in the cafeteria who were watching their every movement .  “Did you at least look at the car?”

With that, Steve spun on his heels, ignoring Tony’s pleas, “Wait, Steve-“ until he was out of the cafeteria.

-

“Ouch, dude,” Clint said once Steve was out of sight.

Tony sighed and covered his face with his hands, murmuring, “What am I going to do?”

“Maybe try not buying the guy?” Rhodey offered.

“I’m not trying to buy him, I just-“

“You just genuinely like him and you don’t know what to do about it,” Natasha supplied, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Well, yeah, I like him but it’s not that kind of like-“

“Yeah, we think it is. Even Thor knew about your crush before you came clean to us,” Clint pointed out, shooting Tony a grin when he glared at Clint again.

“Brother Anthony simply doesn’t know how to function around Steven,” Thor concludes, earning nods from the whole group.

“What should I do then? Not buy him something because I want to give him everything?” Tony sighed.

“First, stop being the main character of a romantic comedy,” Clint said.

“And second,” Natasha piped in. “Try to be a little more sensitive to the situation.”

-

“So,” Bucky casually said during English. “Did the Bentley that was wrapped in a bow on the school’s parking lot have something to do with the resident rock star?”

“He’s not a rock star, Buck,” Steve grumbled, even though he could easily picture Tony and his band, The Grease Monkeys, performing to thousands of crowds instead of Tony’s garage. Not that he knew that the band likes to perform there, it’s just that word goes around and Steve just happens to overhear people talking about how good they were-

It wasn’t like Steve cared, anyway.

“Whatever,” Bucky said, dismissing him with a hand. “Do you still have the keys, I mean, if you hate it so much I can take the car-“

“No, I gave it back to him,” Steve said, ignoring Bucky’s disappointed whine. “I thought it was clear I didn’t want him buying me.”

“Technically, he bought a car for you, he didn’t buy you,” Bucky pointed out. “Guess Tony Stark doesn’t do normal, huh? Flowers wouldn’t kill him right?”

“It would kill me,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, allergies,” Bucky winced and pats him on the back. “Hey, if you ever get together, would you set me up with that gorgeous redhead?”

“Don’t bet on it,” Steve chuckled. “Besides, I think you’re good on your own.”

-

“Next time,” Steve said weakly from where he was laying down in the nurse’s office. “Let’s not joke about Tony’s gift giving,” 

Bucky winced from where he was sat in a chair beside him. “He didn’t know you were allergic to flowers,”

Steve had been coming out of class and suddenly he was being serenaded by a barbershop quartet and then having the biggest bouquet of roses he had ever seen in his life shoved in his face.

Which was actually kind of sweet if he didn’t count the barbershop quartet. The flowers were beautiful and must’ve been damn expensive, he would’ve loved them if it weren’t for his allergies.

“Yeah,” Steve mumbled because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Shame, though,” Bucky pondered out loud. “They were pretty.”

“You just like anything red,” Steve drawled, and Bucky laughed so hard the nurse had to tell him to be quiet.

-

“You didn’t know he was allergic,” Rhodey said, watching Tony anxiously walk back and forth, sporting the biggest guilty puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

“I should’ve,” Tony said, “Okay so flowers are a no-“

The sound of a door opening makes Tony stop in his tracks, and hazel brown eyes meet deep, almost black ones. “Stark,”

“Barnes,” Tony said, “He okay?”

Barnes looked at him for a minute before he nodded, “He said he’s still a bit hazy, so he’s sleeping now,”

“Look, I’m sorry-“ Tony reflectively said, because getting on Barnes’s good side is important to him since he and Steve are pretty much attached at the hip.

“It’s okay,” He shrugged, and he sounds like he means it, which makes Tony shut his mouth and look at him, stunned. “You didn’t know.”

“Man, that’s what I keep telling him,” Rhodey said, standing up.  “I want burgers, this is too much like a romantic comedy for me. You up?”

“Sure, why not,” Bucky shrugged again, “You coming, lover boy?”

“Uh, no- I’m just going to-“ He pointed towards the door of the nurse’s office.

Bucky’s face was unreadable as he stared at him, but by the faint smile on his lips, maybe he could get on Barnes’s good side after all.

-

“You know,” Bucky said one night while they were playing video games. “Stark’s not that bad,”

“Didn’t say he was,” Steve said, eyes focused on the screen.

“So if maybe, just maybe, he-“

“No.”

“Hey, I didn’t finish,” Bucky protested. “Look, I’m just saying that there’s maybe something more to him, okay?”

“Well, I know that he likes to spend a ridiculous amount of money,” Steve stated, “I know that he looks ridiculous in his damn jacket and slicked up hair.”

“You only know a little,” Bucky said and Steve punched him in the shoulder.

“Why’re you saying this? Have you been hanging out with him?” Steve asked curiously.

“No, but with his friends,”

“The Grease Monkeys”  

“Yeah, them. They seem nice.”

“Wait, did you hang out with all of them or just Natasha? Wait, was Natasha even there?”

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky grumbled, grabbing a cushion and hitting Steve’s head with it. “I’m working on it.”

-

“Thank me,” Natasha said by way of greeting, sitting herself down next to Tony in chemistry class.

“Thank you.” Tony obediently said because he knew never to deny Natasha anything. “What am I thanking you for exactly?” 

“I asked James to come to our rehearsal.”

 

“Barnes…?”

“Yes, who else?”, Natasha rolled his eyes at him. “And he’s bringing Steve.”

“Great!” Tony said, faking his enthusiasm. “I’m sick, what a shame, I can’t sing-“

“Tony,” Natasha sighed with a tired expression. “It’s just Steve.”

“That’s exactly why I’m not going to rehearsal,  _ because _ it’s Steve,” He hissed. 

“Tony,” Natasha exasperatedly said, “You’re the lead singer,”

“So? Let Clint sing-“

“No, you are coming and that is final.”

“Fine,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “But I’m not singing.”

-

“No,” Steve said, not even looking at Bucky in the eye.

“Why do you make a habit of cutting me off mid-sentence?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms. “Come on, it’s like my first date with Natasha. Do it for me, please.”

Steve hesitantly looked at Bucky who had a mixture of irritation and hopefulness in his face. “No flowers.”

“Nope.”

“No peanuts.”

 

“Done.”

“No cars.”

“Did I tell that you that rehearsals are at Tony’s house? I’m guessing he has a lot of cars, probably will lend you some-“

“Bucky.” 

“Yep. Done. No cars.”

“And no barbershop quartets.”

“Done. Now you’re coming right?”

Steve nodded and Bucky clasped his shoulder.

-

“You’re backing out now?” Clint said, looking at Tony who was lounging on the sofa in his garage.

“Well, technically, I’m not backing out.” Tony pointed out. “I’ll be here, but I’m not going to sing.”

“But you are the lead singer!” Thor said, a confused expression on his face.

“Yes I am, and the lead singer is going to enjoy your instrumental performance.”

“You’re serious, Tones?” Rhodey asked, a bit hectic. “You have a chance to impress the guy you’ve had a crush on since freshman year and you’re backing out?”

“Seems like it, yeah.”

“What are we going to do with you,” Natasha muttered under her breath.

-

In hindsight, Steve should’ve expected that Tony never did things by halves.

The garage that the rehearsals are held at is on the far right side of Tony’s mansion, and even from a distance, Steve could see a lot people in the garage, some were even sitting on a chair by the lawn.

“You sure it’s not a party?”

Bucky laughed and nudged Steve’s shoulder with his. “Did I tell you that, to them, a rehearsal means playing to a small crowd?”

“No,” Steve grumbled, “And it’s definitely not small.”

-

“Your boy is here,” Clint hollered when he spotted Steve walking towards the garage with Bucky.

“Great, enjoy your night-“

“And you are staying right here,” Natasha emphasized by shoving him back down on the couch.

“We don’t get paid enough to do instrumentals,” Clint whined.

“We’re not getting paid at all,” Bruce said from his place behind his piano keys.

“Hey, Bucky!” Rhodey suddenly said, fist bumping Bucky and clasping Steve on the shoulder. “Welcome, to The Grease Monkey’s sound lair.”

“Okay, ew. You’re not allowed to say that ever again,” Tony said, slouching further into the couch.

Tony saw the exact moment Steve's eyes landed on him, so he decided to fuck it, the guy’s in his garage - he might as well wave at him.

Steve smiled and waved back and god, Tony could write 10 new songs about that smile.

-

The sound lair looked like a pretty normal garage. Steve would’ve expected a couple dozen cars Tony owned here and there but there were only a few cupboards, a ping pong desk, a few sofas, dozens of posters that filled the brick walls of the garage, and of course the band’s instruments.

“Okay, ew. You’re not allowed to say that again,” Tony said from somewhere behind Rhodey and Steve peered a little to his side to find Tony slouching on the couch and when he saw Steve, he smiled sheepishly and waved.

It was like he smiled and waved back at Tony automatically. 

“Drinks are there if you want,” Clint suddenly said from behind him. “Rehearsals in 5, guys!’

“Since when do you run the show?” Tony snickered, throwing a peanut at Clint.

“Since you decided to chicken out last minute,” Clint grinned.

After watching Clint and Tony argue for a while, Steve decided he was kind of thirsty so he decided to head over the table Clint pointed him at. The table was filled with beer and other alcoholic beverages in red cups. Steve contemplated if having a drink was worth puking in Tony’s garage, when Tony cleared his throat from behind him and said, “Uh, I have coke if you want. Or water, yeah I have water.”

Steve turned around, facing Tony that was looking quite nervous. His hair was in its usual messy style, and tonight he was wearing a black t-shirt with a red flannel over it that he had rolled up to his sleeves. Steve admits it, Tony certainly knows how to dress to impress.

 

“I think I’ll just have water.” 

“Okay,” Tony nodded “But I have it in the house-“

“I’ll come,” Steve quickly said but then backtracks, “Uh, I mean, if that’s okay since I’m the one asking for coke-“

“Okay,” Tony said again with an amused smile on his face.

They walk towards Tony’s house in silence, surprisingly, Tony just looks straight ahead as he walks with his hands in his pockets, so Steve can only see the multiple bracelets Tony has on his arm.

 

Tony’s house is big and empty when they get inside. Not empty in the sense of furniture, because Steve’s pretty sure those candles alone cost more than his entire wardrobe, but empty in the sense that it doesn’t feel like... a home.

“Where are your parents?” Steve blurted and mentally curses his mouth for having a mind of its own.

“Away,” Tony shrugged. “Them being away is the reason rehearsals are here.”

“And when they’re here?” Steve asked again and winces.

“We rent a studio, but that rarely happens,” Tony answered.

Steve stood awkwardly at the doorway of the kitchen when they get there; just watching Tony rummage through his fridge. “You want regular or diet?”

“Regular,” Steve said and he mumbled, “Thank you,” when Tony handed him the bottle.

The walk back to the garage is silent too, and apparently, Steve’s mouth doesn’t do silence very well so he said, “You’re acting normal.”

At that, Tony laughed and for a split second, Steve wonders how beautiful Tony’s singing voice is if his laugh alone sounds this good. 

“What can I say?” Tony said a cheeky smile on his face. “Maybe you bring out the normal in me.”

Steve stopped in his tracks right then and there hearing Tony’s words. Yes, what Tony has done for him has been far from what he considered ‘normal’ - but hearing those words fall from Tony’s lips, well, it had made his knees weak.

The sight of Bucky pointing out notes to Natasha greeted them when they entered the garage, and both of them raised a sceptical eyebrow. 

“You can play, Barnes?” Tony asked, eyeing the both of them.

“Only a bit, I’m not that good.”

“Liar,” Rhodey piped from behind, his bass slung across his shoulder. “The guy really knows his stuff, even corrected Natasha.”

“Corrected Natasha?” Tony asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Aye,” Thor said from behind the drums, looking impressed.

“He’s good,” Natasha said, with a small smile on her face.

“Huh, well then, if Natasha thinks you’re good-“ Tony then went around them, picked a guitar from its case and held it out to Bucky. “- Then go for it.”

Steve took a seat on the couch right in front of the band the exact same moment Clint said, “What the fuck,”  Bruce murmured “Wow” and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Am I missing something here?” Bucky had asked the same thing on Steve’s mind, looking hesitant as he accepts the guitar.

“That’s Tony’s guitar,” Rhodey supplied. “And before you ask, just know that Tony never lets us borrow that guitar. Not even Natasha.”

Bucky looks somewhat stunned as he said, “Thanks for the pressure.”

Tony chuckled as he took a seat next to Steve, leaning back and waving a hand in the air, he said, “Make magic guys. One, two, one two three four!”

-

The Grease Monkeys were good.

So damn good that Steve was debating whether or not he should ask one of them for a copy of their music.

 

“You’re not singing tonight?” Steve asked as Tony who was looking like he wasn’t going to get up from the couch anytime soon. 

“No,” Tony answered, “But maybe I’ll play guitar. They’re right, Barnes is damn good, I need to show my dominance.”

Steve laughed and Tony looked at him brightly, like he had just won a prize in a carnival. “That was nice of you to do.”

“Eh,” Tony waved him off. “Takes a good musician to know one.”

“So you sing and play while you perform?” Steve asked.

“Sometimes,” Tony answered, “But not when the song is upbeat; which it usually is. Jumping around isn’t easy with a guitar.”

“Ah,” Steve said, nodding. “You know, when Bucky said the band was going to rehearse, I thought it was going to be an actual rehearsal.”

“It is,” Tony defended, “Well, at first, it is rehearsals.”

Steve chuckled at that, surprised at how nice it was to have an actual conversation with Tony.

“But what’s the point in rehearsing if you don’t get to perform?” Tony said, a faint smile on his lips as he watched the band play, Bucky flowing with them perfectly. “That’s part of the reason we do this; because we love music and we love performing.”

-

Tony doesn’t know why, but it was easy talking with Steve, it’s like they’ve been doing this all their lives.

And seeing that smile on Steve’s lips as he listens to the band playing, he couldn’t help but feel the rush of pride that swept over him.

And really, if he had known Steve would’ve liked their music and if he had known Barnes was that good, god, he would’ve invited them over sooner.

“Okay, Stark,” Bucky said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I’m sure that damn couch is comfortable but get your ass here and play, don’t eye fuck the guitar.”

“Only-“ Tony said as he got up, “-If you play with me, Barnes.”

-

Steve watched Bucky and Tony settle into their places; Tony in the center of the group and Bucky on the right side of Tony.

If the Grease Monkey’s sounded  _ good _ with Bucky playing, they sounded amazing with Tony also playing.

It’s a cover of a song they’re all familiar with, judging by the way they all came together like they had been doing this every day in Tony’s garage.

Tony wasn’t even looking at the guitar frets as he played along to the tune of the song, but instead, Tony looked at him with a soft expression on his face while he bopped his head to the rhythm. It makes Steve squirm because it was as if Tony was looking right through him, under all of his layers, and Steve finds that he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

-

The room clapped when the song ended and Tony bows his head by way of saying ‘Thank You’. Just as he was about to recommend a song, Natasha beat him to it by saying, “Let’s do ‘Ocean Blue’”

“No,” Tony hissed, “We are not doing ‘Ocean Blue’”

“It’s a great song, Tony, one of your bests, even,” Bruce said.

“I have a lot of bests, thank you very much-“

“If it helps you sleep at night, you don’t have to sing,” Natasha bribed.

“Fine,” Tony sighed, exasperated. “Barnes, you in?”

-

Steve watched carefully as Tony picked up a sheet of paper from the table behind the area where the band was currently standing and began scribbling. Steve couldn’t see what it was but when Tony held out the paper to Bucky and began playing his guitar, he knew then that Tony had written music notes.

Bucky watched Tony’s fingers as his own glided up and down the guitar frets, nodding along to Tony’s humming, and after a while, Tony smiled brightly and clasped him on the shoulder. He then looked around at his teammates and got nods in return, and then Tony said, “One two three four…”

 

The sound they made was so beautiful and mesmerizing that if Steve had to listen to one song forever, it would be this.

Steve had to be honest, he hadn’t expected The Grease Monkey’s to sound like this. He expected screaming, people banging heads along to Thor’s drum, but this-

It was a kind of slow rock song that you hear in movies when the main character goes out on a ride, wind blowing in their face. It was the kind of song that was heartfelt, the kind of song Steve knew the writer spent a lot of time perfecting.

This time, Tony was looking anywhere but Steve. He still didn’t look at his guitar, maybe because he’s just that good, but he seemed to look nervous as his eyes darted everywhere.

When they finished, the people clapped their loudest yet, and Tony took a bow before he said, “You guys go ahead.”

He sat down next to Steve and before Tony could open his mouth, Steve blurted out, “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Tony laughed like he hadn’t expected it. “Well, you haven’t seen nothing yet.”

“What’s the song called?” Steve asked.

Tony looked hesitant for a moment before he mumbled, “Ocean Blue.”

“New song?”

“It’s an old one actually,” Tony mused. “Band likes it so much that we still play it to this day.”

Steve nodded, the two of them letting themselves be swept into a comfortable silence before Tony breaks it and utters, “Hey, would Barnes say yes if I asked him to join the band?”

“Oh my god, he’s already got a big enough ego,” Steve groaned, even though he was smiling from ear to ear.

-

“You look happy,” Natasha said as she sat next to him during history class. 

 

“I am always happy,” Tony snorted.

“Okay,” Natasha agreed easily. “Happier, then.”

“You too,” Tony said, pointing towards her face.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow and leaned in closer to him. “How so?”

“I don’t know,” Tony shrugged because it was hard to describe. “I know that it has something to do with Barnes though.” 

At the mention of his name, the corner of Natasha’s lip twitches upwards, “It was a nice thing for you to do yesterday.”

“All I did was lend him my guitar,” Tony waved her off with a hand, pretending to be immersed in his book.

“Which I know you’re very fond of,” Natasha said, “Jarvis gave it to you didn’t he?”

“He did,” Tony mused. “Best present I’ve ever received, and I’ve gotten a lot.”

Natasha chuckled softly, “That guitar will become your trademark, you know? I’m sure that eventually people see that shape and color and think of you.”

Tony smiled softly at her, “Why are you being nice to me?”

“I’m always nice to you,” Natasha pinched his side, which made him yelp.

“Hey, Nat,” Tony said nonchalantly, “What do you think of Bucky being the second guitarist in the band?”

Natasha raised her eyebrows, “Is this because you want him to bring Steve?”

“Nonsense,” Tony said truthfully. “I heard him and he played the guitar very well.”

“Thank you,” Natasha unexpectedly placed her hand on top of his. 

Tony wore a dopey smile for the rest of class.

-

“So,” Bucky said casually, slinging an arm around Steve as they headed towards the parking lot after school. “What do you say about me being in a group?”

“An orgy?” Steve asked, faking innocence. “I told ya I didn’t want to know about your sex-“

“Jesus, no,” Bucky groaned, and shoved Steve away when he laughed. “The Grease Monkeys, Tony asked me-“

“Oh, he finally asked you?” Steve questioned, looking up at Bucky.

“Wait, you knew?” Bucky stopped in his tracks.

“Might’ve mentioned it during rehearsals,” Steve shrugged, casually.

“You are taking this better than I expected,” Bucky huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How did you expect me to react, Bucky?” Steve rolled his eyes. “Always knew you were good, and now you’re finally in with people who’re just as good.”

“You say the sweetest things, sugarplum,” Bucky said, as he leaned in to kiss Steve on the cheek, but Steve just swatted his face away and chuckled. “Besides, can’t blame me when I thought you were going to throw a fit when you found out I was joining a band with a guy that almost caused you to die early.”

“You’re a drama queen, you know that?” Steve said. “Besides, he’s okay, I guess. We actually had a normal conversation yesterday.”

“Huh, told you so,” Bucky smirked as he pushed open the school door that lead to the parking lot. “Speaking of the devil...”

Steve looked up from where he was staring at the ground to find Tony wearing shades and a plain black tee while he leaned on the hood of his Porsche. The girls in the parking lot were all looking at him and whispering - and if Steve thought that Bucky was a chick magnet, well, he hadn’t seen Tony Stark yet.

When Tony spotted him, he straightened up, and he looked almost nervous considering the way his shoulders hunched up, unlike the way Steve tended to see him: with his head held high.

“Uh,” Tony said when Steve got closer, carefully putting his his sunglasses on the top of his head, looking nervous. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Steve replied, and because he has no mouth filter he said, “Please don’t tell me you have a giant rabbit doll hidden somewhere.”

Beside him, Bucky stifled a laugh by placing his hand over his mouth and Steve had the urge to step on his foot when Tony hesitantly asked, “Do you want a rabbit doll?” He scratched his neck awkwardly. “I can get you one if that’s what you want.”

Surprisingly, Steve let out a laugh, and it was genuine too. “No, please don’t.”

“Okay, just lemme know,” Tony mumbled, “Uh, are you free? Like now?”

Steve glanced at Bucky, who was going to drive him home. He had a smug smile on his face, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Oh, please, take him away, I’ve been trying to get rid of him.”

Steve decided to step on Bucky’s foot and say, “Punk.”

“Jerk,” Bucky said, slapped his back and made Steve crash into Tony, who caught him with ease. “See ya boys!”

Steve didn’t pay attention to Bucky as he walked away because his eyes were staring into deep brown ones and he was suddenly aware of his arms on Tony’s strong biceps and Tony’s long, talented fingers on his waist. They were standing very close to each other, which might seem weird because they were standing in the middle of the parking lot with half of the school watching-

“Uh, sorry,” Steve said and Tony abruptly pulled away the moment Steve did, Tony’s hand immediately going inside the pocket of his faded jeans. “Bucky can be an ass.”

“It’s okay,” Tony said curtly. “So I was wondering, would you go on a date with me?” 

Even though Tony had done multiple and crazy things to woo him, being asked in person by him, makes Steve feel surprised. The longer he left Tony without an answer, the more Tony started to fidget, he was looking anywhere but Steve and he looked like he was so out of place-

“Where to?” Steve asked, he didn’t want to go if the date was in Paris or something.

“The music store,” Tony said, looking unsure.

Steve couldn’t help the big smile that grew on his face because with Tony, he expected something extravagant, but Steve didn’t mind this at all. 

“You know what, this was a stupid idea, I’m sorry,” Tony said as he turned around, shook his head, mumbled, “God, Natasha said-“

“Wait,” Steve stopped him by grabbing his arm, “Yes. I mean, yes, to the date. It’s just, you surprised me is all.”

“Oh,” Tony stared dumbly at him. “Good kind of surprise?”

“Good kind,” Steve nodded in affirmative.

-

Only Steve Rogers could make Tony Stark feel like a blushing teenage girl on her first date. Well, he is a teenager and he is blushing but this was not his first date and he is definitely not a girl.

Steve was sat next to him as he drove; he seemed relaxed, unlike Tony who was gripping the steering wheel too tightly. “So what does this music store sell actually?”

“Vinyl, mostly,” Tony answered, trying hard to focus on the road because Steve was sitting so close to him, looking stunning as ever and he wanted nothing more than to pull over and kiss him breathless. “But they also sell instruments.”

“You don’t seem like you listen to vinyl,” Steve countered and then blushed at his words.

Reason #12353 why Tony Stark might be helplessly in love with Steve Rogers was because he speaks his mind.

“You know that they put everything on vinyl now right?” Tony cocked his head at Steve, “From Rock to Classic, they have it. It’s just not Sinatra, Steve.”

Steve blushed even harder, “How did you know I liked Sinatra?”

“You seem the type,” Tony shrugged.

“You’re one to judge,” Steve playfully said.

“Me?” Tony pretended to be offended. “I remember being judged by you first.”

“Well, I’m sorry I just didn’t expect the fact that Mr. Macho Bad Boy ‘I’m in a rock band’ Stark listens to Vinyl.”

“You think I’m macho?”

“Shut up, Tony.”

Tony laughed so hard that Steve had to yell at him to keep his eyes on the road.

-

The music store wasn’t anything fancy, by the first glance he could tell that this place was no luxury shop.

The door creaked as Tony held open the door for him and Steve managed a small “Thank you,” as he blushed, stepping inside.

Various instruments hung on the brick wall and the place had vinyl everywhere, from vinyl stored on the racks to the vinyl on the shelves.

“It’s not much,” Tony said hesitantly, “But they have everything here.”

Steve watched him as he raked his hand over the vinyl covers; the place was relatively empty, though music was playing through the speakers so it muted out the sound of Steve’s shoes as he followed Tony around. “How did you know this place?”

“Ran by it while I was driving,” Tony said, looking at Steve through his thick lashes. “And I needed to pee badly.”

Steve chuckled at that, “I take it you’re a regular then?”

“Eh, sort of,” Tony waved him off, “Sometimes-“

“Tony!” A high voice said, appearing from behind the counter. “Was wondering when you’d be back, darling.”

Tony grinned, wide and bright, making a motion for Steve to follow him to the counter. “Always come back for you, Darce,” he said as he hugged her shortly.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked as she gave Steve a once over that made him flush.

Tony’s smile went lopsided as he said, “Steve.”

“ _ The _ Steve?” The woman asked, bumping Tony’s shoulder, “Well, then, it’s very nice to meet you, Steve, I’m Darcy.” 

“Nice to meet you too!” Steve shook her hand back, confused about what Darcy had said.

“You should’ve told me you were coming,” Darcy then hissed at Tony, “I would’ve cleaned up.”

“Uh, is there something I should know about?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Nope, everything’s fine!” Tony answered, maybe a bit too quickly. “In fact, I think Darcy was doing something very important, wasn’t she?”

“No, I wasn’t-“ Then Tony glared at her, “Oh yeah! I was! Which reminds me, I got new guitars, want to check them up?”

“Sure,” Tony nodded, looking grateful. “Want to sit?”

Steve nodded and followed Tony to an old looking couch, obviously well loved. They sat closer than they did during rehearsals, knees touching.

“You’re buying a new guitar?” Steve asked, watching Tony fiddle with the hem of his shirt. 

“No, I test them,” Tony shrugged.

“You…. Test them?”

“Yeah, sometimes people donate their broken guitars here, only, they’re not really broken, so they fix it up here. They’re not professionals, really, it’s a vinyl store after all, and I test them to see if they’re working well enough to sell again.”

“That’s-“ Steve couldn’t even find the right words to say so he settled for, “-very kind of you.”

“You think so?” Tony grinned playfully at him. “Here I was thinking I was selfish because I wanted to have every guitar there is.”

“You really love music, don’t you?” Steve asked, but it comes out more like a statement and it’s softer than he intended to be.

“I do, yeah,” Tony said, sounding bashful. 

Just then, Darcy appeared, holding 3 guitars in her hands and Tony immediately stood up to help her. “Hold this for me, Steve.”

Steve took the guitar Tony gave him and realized how ridiculous he must look, holding a guitar that’s even bigger than his body. 

Tony must’ve thought the opposite thing because when he placed one guitar down on the floor gently, and then sat next to Steve with one guitar on his lap and took in the Steve’s state, he said, “Well, don’t you look adorable.”

Steve blushed at that because Tony’s tone isn’t even teasing, it’s genuine, and it makes Steve blush even harder. “Shut up.”

Tony laughed and then he started playing, but he didn’t play for long because set the guitar down and picked up the one lying on the floor, “Needs work.”

“I thought it sounded okay,” Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

“It is okay,” Tony agreed, “But it could be better, is all.”

Tony started playing again but it was cut short because he claimed that it needs a bit more work, like the first guitar.

Steve handed him the guitar without Tony asking and Tony smiled at him, and Steve automatically thought that maybe he could get used to Tony smiling at him like that.

Tony started playing and within the first few notes he played he said, “Ah, finally,” and Steve marveled at how good Tony is in music, how everything just seems to flow with him like he was born to do it.

“Play me a song?”

Tony looked startled by Steve’s request then he hesitantly said, “What do you want me to play?”

“Anything,” Because Steve was pretty sure Tony can make anything sound good, even the sound of his own name. 

Tony bit his lip, seeming to be lost in thought before he made a soft “Oh!” and then he started playing.

It’s not The Grease Monkey’s original song, Steve can tell by the way the song was a bit jazzy. Then it all became clear that Tony was playing a song Steve has sung in the showers so many times before.

Tony was playing ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ by Frank Sinatra.

And he wasn’t playing the chords to the song, he’s playing the notes of the singing, too. Steve might be on cloud 9.

Tony was  humming and bopping his head to the song and he looked so damn irresistible that fuck it, Steve wanted to kiss him right then and there.

And so he did..

-

Kissing Steve is better than he thought it would be.

The kiss was all so sudden, he hadn’t finished the song before a pair of lips, lips that he’d dreamt of kissing since before he could remember, and his lips were warm and sweet, his long, frail fingers were clutching his hair and-

The guitar from his lap fell onto the ground so loud that Darcy came in, shouting, “What is it?” then when she saw that Steve was practically half way on Tony’s lap she sighed and said, “Can I get you anything? Some snacks? A condom?”

Tony groaned and buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, melting in the way Steve’s fingers ran up and down on his back while he chuckled lightly. “Go away.”

“You do realize you’re paying for that right?” Darcy asked as she pointed to the bent guitar on the floor.

Tony winced and said, “Sure, Darce. Can you-“

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going away.”

Tony decided to be brave so he pulled Steve in closer by the waist, whispering, “Sorry about that,” before he presses a light kiss to Steve’s jaw.

“Sorry for distracting you,” Steve said, blushing slightly. “I should pay for the repairs-“

“Don’t, it’s fine,” Tony insisted and because his lips were so close to Steve’s, might as well steal another kiss. “It was worth it.”

Steve smiled and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, playing with his fingers and the bracelets on his wrist. He murmured, “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?”

“You could say that,” he shrugged, “I’m sorry if this wasn’t the first date you were expecting.”

“I was expecting a trip to Paris if I’m honest here,” Steve looked up at him to find that Tony was already staring at him.

“We could do Paris if you want,” Tony joked lightly.

“No, this is fine,” Steve assured, “Thank you for bringing me somewhere that you loved.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony said, “Hey, do you want to know something else that I love?”

“What?”

Tony grinned mischievously at him, “Ice cream.”

-

The trip to Burt’s Ice Cream Shop was relatively quiet, but it was pleasant because Tony was humming along to the song on the radio, one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on Steve’s thigh.

It’s wonderful how everything with Tony just flows like he was going to end up with Tony anyways, barbershop quartet or not.

Tony opened the door for him once he got out and he couldn’t help but swat Tony’s side lightly as he laughed, “You’re ridiculous.”

When they walk in, everyone’s eyes turned to Tony and Steve understood, because he is a sight to look at, lean and strong, with his roguish handsome looks. Steve also noticed the confused look because they do look like an odd pair.

“What would you like?” Tony asked, looking at the menu as they waited for their turn ordering.

“What’s good?”

“Rainbow Supreme is good, but I like the Caramel Cookie, too.”

“Next!” The cashier said, “What would you like boys?”

“I’ll have the Rain Supreme,” Tony flashed her a billion dollar smile. “You?”

“Then I’ll have the Caramel Cookie.”

“Okay, that’ll be $6, please.”

Before Tony could reach for his wallet, Steve pulled out a crisp $10 bill from his pocket.

“Hey, that was rude,” Tony joked slightly.

“You already paid for the guitar,” Steve shrugged.

“Why don’t you pick a seat and I’ll bring the ice cream?” Tony offered and Steve agreed.

He picked out a seat next to the window, shooting a quick text to his mom saying he’s out and to tell her not to stay up, when he put his phone back into his pocket and looked up, Tony was looking at Steve’s ice cream in his hands, then he called for the same man who brought it to him, sending him an apologetic look as he talks, motioning to the ice cream. He then looked over at Steve and mouthed the words, “one minute.” 

Tony brought him his ice cream then, after placing it in front of him, said “Here,” before he kissed Steve lightly on the head.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked, hesitantly grabbing the spoon in his ice cream.

“No, I just forgot that they served that ice cream with peanuts,” Tony said casually with a mouthful of ice cream.

“You know I’m allergic to peanuts?”

Tony hummed, “Bucky told me. Wouldn’t want you to die on me on our first date.”

Steve blushed again at the word date and said, “What a saint.”

Tony laughed and ice cream dribbled to his chin, making Steve laugh along with him.

-

“Thanks for today.” Tony said, hands in his pocket as he walked Steve up to his front porch.

“Me too, Tony.” Steve said, as they stopped just in front of the door. “I had a great time.”

“Great.” Tony smiled, “I’m going to kiss you now-“

Steve’s hands immediately came up to cradle Tony’s head in his fingers, Tony’s arms pulled him close by the waist. It’s cliché and it’s wonderful and Tony never wants to stop kissing him.

“It’s late.” Steve mumbled into his mouth and Tony couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss from those pink lips. “We still have school tomorrow.”

Tony hummed, “I’ll pick you up?”

“If you want to.” Steve said.

“I want to.” Tony said, placing one final kiss before going back to his car. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Steve.”

He couldn’t stop smiling all the way home.

-

“Steve?” His mom asked as she looked at the window behind him. “Why is there a Porsche in front of my house?”

Steve swallowed his orange juice and said, “Uh, that must be Tony. He’s the one I hung out with last night?”

“He’s here to pick you up?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Steve sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“How sweet of him,” she patted Steve’s back. “Bring him in for breakfast.”

“What?” Steve spluttered.

“Bring him in for breakfast,” she repeated, a hint of mischievousness in her blue eyes.

“We’ll be late-“

“Nonsense.” She ushered him towards the door, spatula still in hand. “You won’t be late with a car like that.” 

“Fine, fine,” Steve said.

When Steve opened the door, Tony was leaning on the hood of his car and when he saw Steve, his smile was blinding. “Hey you.”

“Hey, yourself,” Steve said, going into the arms that were outstretched, fitting perfectly. Tony lifted his chin up and leaned in for a kiss and Steve worried that his mom would be watching from the window but then Tony licked slightly at his bottom lips and all of his thoughts faded away. “Hope you haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“Why is that?” Tony murmured, lips inches away from Steve’s.

“Because my mom wants you to come in and have breakfast with us.”

Steve felt Tony tense up since they were pressed close to each other and Steve quickly said, “If you want to, of course.”

“Yeah, sure,” Tony said, pulling away from Steve so he can smooth his jacket and fix his hair.

“Don’t be nervous.” Steve said as they walk hand in hand towards his house.

“I’m meeting your mom, Jesus, I’m allowed to feel nervous.”

When Steve opened the door, Tony’s hand briefly squeezed his before he let go, and placed his hand on the small of Steve’s back instead.

“Mom?”, he said when he and Tony get into the kitchen to find her cooking eggs and bacon for them.

“Hey,” she said, turning around and when her eyes landed on Tony and how his hand was on Steve’s back, her smile grew incredibly soft. “Steve, you didn’t tell me how handsome Tony is.”

“Mom,” Steve said, embarrassed, but when he looked at Tony, he was blushing even more than Steve.

“It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am.” Tony extended his hand out for her to shake.

“Oh, please, call me Sarah,” she said, and then Tony was being hugged.

He panicked for a moment, glanced over Sarah’s shoulder for Steve who just shrugged, and maybe it’s in the Rogers genes that their hugs could turn Tony into mush because he hugged back shortly after.

When she pulled away, she took Tony’s chin in her hand, turning his head left to right, and said, “And he’s got a strong jawline, too.”

“Mom,” Steve hissed.

She laughed, patting Steve’s head. “Why don’t you two sit? Breakfast will be ready in a sec.”

-

Sitting in Steve’s tiny yet, homey kitchen while he ate bacon and eggs with his mother was definitely not what Tony expected to be doing this morning when he woke up early to pick Steve up before school.

It’s unexpected, but it’s nice. It’s something he can get used to.

Sarah Rogers is amazing. Tony saw where all of Steve’s habits come from, from his kindness to his stubbornness because they may or may not have argued for 5 minutes on who would do the dishes. In the end, Sarah won because she threatened to show Tony baby pictures if Steve didn’t step away from the sink in the next second. Tony knew she was deadly serious because he has seen the same glint of mischief in Steve’s eyes far too many times.

When Steve sat down next to him again, he but all begs for Steve to show him the pictures, “Just a peek, please.”

“No,” Steve said again, “We should go anyways, don’t want to be late.”

Sarah kissed Steve on the cheek before they left, and for a brief moment, Tony stood there unsure of what to do- should he hug her or should he just go in for a handshake or-

“Stop by again and I’ll show the pictures,” she said as she kissed Tony on the cheek.

It made him blush hard and stammer, “Yes, ma’am.”

They were walking towards Tony’s car when Steve said, “Shit,” and looked down at his t-shirt with a frown.

“You okay?” Tony asked, concerned.

“Yeah, my shirt’s not, though,” Steve said and pointed at the huge sauce stain on his blue t-shirt. “Mind if I go change?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Tony waited for Steve on the hood of his car, playing games on his phone to kill time. After 5 minutes, he heard the creak of Steve’s door and he looked up and whistled.

Steve had changed both his shirt and his jeans. He changed his blue shirt and baggy jeans to a white shirt and skin tight jeans, the shirt seemed a bit oversized for him so that’s maybe why he tucked half of them in his jeans and rolled up the sleeves. He looked exceptionally good.

“You look like a piece,” Tony said, pulling him in by his belt loops. “I love your jeans.”

“You love it because it’s tight,” Steve rolled his eyes though his smile is playful.

“You know me so well,” Tony grinned, “Do you know what would make you look even better?”

“What?” Steve tilted his head to the side.

In answer, Tony removed his black leather jacket and draped it over Steve’s bony shoulders, grinning widely as Steve blushed hard. “There you go.”

“Get in the car, Tony,” Steve mumbled, ducking his head. “We’re going to be late.”

“Fashionably late,” Tony hollered as he walks around his side of the car.

-

When Tony pulled into the school’s parking lot, Steve could see everyone’s eyes go to Tony and his car. He makes a show of getting out of his car, nodding and flashing a brilliant smile to the girls’ direction, making them swoon. He then walked around and opened the door for Steve who was just about to open it himself.

Steve could feel eyes looking at him from head to toe, little Steve Rogers getting out of Tony’s car while wearing his jacket like he’s been doing it every day in school.

Tony grabbed gum from the back of his jeans and popped one into his mouth, offering some to Steve, who declined. He shrugged and adjusted the backpack slung on his left shoulder before he wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulder, pulled him close and kissed his temple.

The other students looked at them even as they start to head inside the school, when Steve looked up at Tony, he didn’t seem to know they’re there as he looked straight ahead, a little happy smile on his lips which is the probably the reason that without thinking, Steve’s intertwined his hand with the one hanging loose on his shoulder.

Tony opened the door to the school and Steve could pinpoint the exact moment everyone in the hallways looked at them and just  _ stared _ , eyes wide.

Steve couldn’t blame them, he knows they’re a sight to see; Tony - the resident bad boy - with his arms around Steve who was wearing his jacket like he owned it is not something they see every day.

They stop[ed at Steve’s locker and Tony just leaned on his locker while he watched Steve gather his books.

“They’re watching, you know,” Steve mumbled.

“Are they?” Tony asked, and casted a look around. “Huh, guess they are.”

“They’re looking at me like I just stole your trophy.”

Tony laughed, “The only trophy that I have, is one for having you.” 

Steve lightly punched his shoulder, “That’s what I am? A game?” he joked.

Tony looked serious as he leans in close, whispering, “No. There are no games with you.”

And Steve believes him.

-

“Congratulations,” Natasha said, sliding next to him on the cafeteria bench. “You managed to break the school.”

“I do that every time I get a haircut,” Tony said, biting into his apple.

“Funny,” Natasha said dryly. “But I’m glad you manned up.”

“All I did was ask him out on a date, Steve took it from there,” Tony shrugged.

“Took it as in…?” Natasha smirked as Tony choked on his apple.

“No, nothing like that!” Tony rolled his eyes. “I meant he was the first one to kiss me, and everything… just flowed.”

“Huh,” Natasha remarked, studying his face. “You really like him don’t you?”

“Didn’t make any indication that I didn’t.”

Natasha straightened up and smiled, looking down at her food tray.

After that, the gang piled in one by one, when they saw Tony, they congratulated him because apparently news spreads fast in this school. The rest of them dug in into their food but Tony hadn’t even touched his food because he was searching for a familiar set of blue eyes in the crowd.

-

“Dating Tony Stark makes you have a fashion sense, I approve,” Bucky said as they head for lunch.

“Shut up, punk,” Steve said though it was without heat. “Things good with Natasha?”

“Swimmingly,” Bucky grinned, “She’s surprisingly sweet, under it all.”

“Don’t doubt you on that,” Steve said because he has seen the way Natasha looks at Bucky and at her friends.

After they got their food, Bucky said, “Heads up. Your boy’s looking for you.”

Steve stood on his toes and yes, there was Tony, sat in his usual table, and he was looking straight at him with a giddy look on his face. He then lifted a hand and ushered for them to sit there.

“Guess I’m not eating in the toilet again, am I?”

“Shut up, you’ve never eaten in the toilet,” Bucky shoved his shoulder lightly. “And stop trying to be Cady.”

When they’re in reach, Bucky sat himself down next to Natasha and Tony slid a bit to his right to make room for Steve who said, “Hi.”

“Hi, baby,” Tony said and smiled as Steve flushed because Tony’s never called him by an endearment before and certainly not in front of their friends.

Steve sat down next to him and Tony threw an arm across his shoulder, making Steve lean to the side as Tony kissed his temple sweetly.

“Are you always going to be this gross?” Clint fake-gagged.

“Clint’s just jealous he’s not getting any fun,” Bruce chimed from beside him.

Tony just ignored them because his attention was all on Steve in that moment and it made Steve squirm in his gaze.

“You look so good with my jacket on you,” he mumbled, tracing the jacket lightly with his fingers.

And Steve must admit, when he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, even though the jacket was too big on him, it gave him this effortless look, and besides, even if he didn’t look good in it, he was still going to wear it because it smelled too much like Tony.

“So let’s talk business,” Rhodey said suddenly, clapping his hands. “We’ve got a new member after all.”

The band cheered and Steve watched Bucky smile sheepishly at all of them.

“We need to rehearse that’s for sure, no matter how good Bucky is, we need to get a new grip of this,” Tony said, “How does next Saturday night sound?”

The band nodded, and Tony grinned, “Great, it’s settled then.”

They started to chatter then, about music and what not, and Steve started to feel out of place because he was the only person who’s not a part of the band, when Tony said, “You’re coming too, right?”

“Do you want me to come?” is what came out of Steve’s mouth because they just talked about how they’re not going to invite people to their usual ‘rehearsals’ because they want to focus solely on the music and Steve would just be there and sit and watch them make magic.

“Of course, I want you to come,” Tony wrinkled his forehead like Steve just asked the dumbest question he has ever heard. “I always want your presence.”

“Sweet talker,” Steve mumbled and ran his hand through Tony’s hair once. 

“Who knows, I just might sing,” Tony shrugged.

“Oh, you better, Stark.”

-

On Saturday afternoon, Steve woke up to the sound of his phone ringing on his bedside table.

“What?”, he grumbled, not properly awake enough to function yet. 

“Well, good morning to you too, sunshine,” Tony’s voice sarcastically drawled in his ear. “Anyways, I’m about 5 minutes from your house.”

“What.” Steve groaned, lying back on the bed. He made no intentions of showering, or getting rid of his bed hair or his morning breath at all. “S’ early.”

“11 o’clock is early?”

“What?” Steve said again because it wasn’t usual of him to sleep in this late. Yes, he had lazy days but he never slept until 11. “I usually never sleep past 9.”

“I know, was wondering why you didn’t answer your phone,” Tony said with worry ridden in his voice. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Steve confirmed, “Wait.”

“What? Is something wrong?” Tony’s voice from the phone seemed panicked.

“Are you calling me while driving?”

“…Yes,” Tony said slowly, unsure. “If it helps, I’m driving at like 5km per hour.”

“Goodbye, Tony,” Steve clicked the red button on his phone.

-

“Hey, Mrs. R,” Tony said after he knocked on the door and Sarah let him in, exchanging a quick hug with her.

“I told you to call me Sarah,” she scolded, a smile on her lips.

Tony smiled back, “Okay, Mrs. R.”

She chuckled, and swatted his shoulder. “Steve’s upstairs taking a shower, you’re staying for lunch aren’t you? I’m making casserole.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss it,” Tony said, because those casseroles were probably sent from heaven.

Tony jogged up the stairs, not bothering to knock on Steve’s door, though he did open it carefully, mindful not to make it creak.

When he stepped inside, Steve was definitely not in the shower. He was still in his bed, blanket  all the way up his nose but it did not cover the beautiful blue of his eyes.

“Your mom told me you were showering,” Tony snorted, crossing his arms.

“I turned on the water for a couple of minutes, pretended I was in the shower,” Steve mumbled through the blanket.

“That’s cunning,” Tony said, pointing a finger at him.

Steve made a humming sound and then he said, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come here?”

Tony raised an amused eyebrow and said, “Don’t you think we’re moving too fast?” as he went up on Steve’s bed, lying beside him.

Steve jokingly said, “What we’re doing is child-friendly.”

Tony, because he’s sometimes still awkward around Steve, decided to put his hands on his side, not wanting to make a bad move. Steve thought differently, though, because he made a grunting sound and took one of Tony’s arms, and put it around his waist, snuggling closer to Tony’s side.

“Bossy,” Tony chimed, even when he was smiling from ear to ear, with his hand squeezing on Steve’s waist. “Wait, your mom isn’t going to walk in on us right?”

“We’re cuddling, Tony, not having intercourse,” Steve snorted.

“Fair point,” Tony countered. “So rehearsals are today.”

Steve made a humming noise, tilted his head so he could look up at Tony. “You’re going to sing this time, right?” 

“I can’t, I’m sick,” Tony faked his cough. “Hey, can Bucky sing?”

Steve rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face as he sat up to straddle Tony, his hands on either side of Tony’s face. Tony’s hands rest on his waist like it’s second nature, thumb stroking absent-mindedly. “I’ve never heard you sing before.”

“That’s just unfair,” Tony scolded, “Don’t turn those baby blues on me, Steven.”

“Sing please,” Steve pleaded, lowering his head to place a chaste kiss on the underside of Tony’s jaw, making him shiver. “For me.”

“Fine,” Tony sighed, “For you.”

With that, Steve smiled brilliantly at him, pecking his lips. Tony hummed, fingers creeping up under Steve’s shirt, stroking the expanse of his back while kissing him sweetly. Steve hadn’t shower but had brush his teeth, making his lips taste like mint.

“Lunch is ready- Oh my god, Steven!”

At the sound of Steve’s mother, both of them scrambled away from each other, Tony didn’t know who was blushing more, maybe Steve because he had to hurriedly fix his shirt after Tony messed it up. 

“Mom, why didn’t you knock?” Steve whined, flushing red.

“I didn’t know you were having sex!” His mom answered, throwing her hands up.

“We weren’t even naked!” Steve groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“You were going to be if I hadn’t come in, based on the way that boy had his hands under your shirt,” she said with a hint of a mischievous smile.

“Mom,” Steve whined, “Please, get out. We’ll be down in 5.”

Sarah laughed, all toothy and bright. “Okay, make sure you use condoms by the way.”

“That’s it,” Steve said, getting up to gently usher his mom out of the door while she laughed the entire time.

 

Steve closed the door and turned around slowly, resting his back onto the door. “Sorry about that.”

“Nah, it’s fine, she’s cool,” Tony said, getting up and putting his hand beside Steve’s face, trapping him. “She was right anyway,”

“What?” Steve breathed out as Tony leaned in close, peppering kisses onto Steve’s neck, making him bite back a moan.

“One of us was going to be naked if she hadn’t come in,” Tony shrugged, then suddenly he stopped what he was doing, stepped back and opened the door. “Anyways, you said we’ll be down in 5. See you there.” With that Tony left a gaping Steve, spluttering, “What the fuck, you jerk!”

Tony’s laughter echoed throughout the whole house.

-

“There you are,” his mom said when he entered the kitchen, taking a seat next to Tony who immediately smiled at him while squeezing his shoulder.

His mother smiled warmly at the both of them, breathing out a contented sigh as she said, “Well, dig in, boys.”

Their meal was comfortable, like Tony has been there sitting next to Steve all his life cracking jokes with a mouthful of casserole and Steve could easily imagine this being a part of his daily life.

“So,” his mother said, eyeing the both of them. “Any plans for today?”

“Yeah, we’re going to Tony’s house, his band is rehearsing there.”

“Oh?” His mom asked, clearly impressed. “You have a band?”

“Well, sort of, if you count singing in birthday parties and in a garage-“

“They’re amazing,” Steve cuts off Tony’s babbling,  “Tony’s the lead singer and he’s really good at the guitar.”

“Steve,” Tony whined, clearly embarrassed.

“I’m impressed,” his mom smiled, “Do you play any instruments besides guitar?”

“I like playing piano too,” Tony supplied, “But I can do bass, drums and probably anything that has strings.”

“Then you must play for me!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“Get it line, Mom, Mr. Hotshot here hasn’t even sung to me,” Steve teased, delighting in the way the back of Tony’s neck turn even more red.

“Have you shown Tony your drawings?” she asked instead.

And Tony said “What?” the same time Steve said, “Mom!” 

“What?” she asked, acting innocent. “It’s only fair if you showed him your drawings if he sings to you, Steve.”

“You draw?” Tony asked, turning in his seat to look at Steve.

“No, my mother is delusional.”

“He has lots of sketchbooks that he finished already,” his mother supplied and Steve threw a glare at her way.

“Aw come on, babe, show me,” Tony pleaded and the tips of Steve’s ears turned red, partly because Tony called him ‘babe’ in front of his mother and partly because a lot of his sketchbooks were filled with sketches of Tony.

“No.”

“Fine, be that way,” Tony said, crossing his arms. “I’m not going to sing if you don’t show me your drawings.”

Steve huffed, pretending to think, then he said, “Okay, but you’re singing first.”

“See this right here is a healthy relationship,” Tony declared proudly, “All about compromising.”

If possible, Steve turned redder at Tony’s words. They’ve never actually established what they were, Steve didn’t even think they needed one since everything with Tony was so easy and comfortable it didn’t need to be defined. But hearing Tony say those words in front of his mother, made something bloom and flutter deep inside his chest.

-

“What time will you be home?” Steve’s mom asked by the front porch, just as they were about to head out to Tony’s car.

“I don’t know yet,” Steve answered, “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, have fun!” she said before closing the door.

“Have I told you how much I love your mom?” Tony asked, walking to the car with his hands in his pockets.

“Maybe a couple of times,” Steve shrugged, a smile on his lips.

“And have I told you how good you look in my jacket?”

“Maybe a couple thousand times,” Steve answered, bumping shoulders with Tony who laughed. 

When they got closer to the car, Tony sped up his walking and opened the door for Steve, gesturing inside with his hands.

“Are you going to do this every single time?” Steve asked, rolling his eyes fondly as he got in the car.

Tony jogged towards his side of the car before answering, “Of course not, why would I open a door to a motorcycle?”

“You drive a motorcycle.” Steve drawled.

“Sometimes, but cars are more my thing,” Tony supplied. “Hey, by the way, I was thinking.”

“Of what?” Steve asked, putting his seatbelt on as Tony swiftly moved out of his driveway.

“Why don’t you design a logo for the band?”

“You haven’t even seen my drawings yet!” Steve exclaimed, eyes a little bit wide.

“So?” Tony shrugged. “I know I’ll love it.”

“That’s because you’re biased.”

“True,” Tony nodded, ”But seriously if you want, you could make a couple of designs, and let us choose.”

“Eh, why not?” 

“Wow, I thought I was gonna have to do a lot more bribing.”

“Jerk,” Steve chuckled. “Keep your eyes on the road, Tony.”

“Can’t,” Tony said. “There’s something very beautiful on my left.”

Which is true.

Steve had his hand rested on the window, with his head leaning into his hands. His sharp face looked beautiful in the light, accentuating the freckles on his cheeks and nose. His fingers absent-mindedly playing with the bottom of Tony’s jacket, and he looked comfortable, an easy smile on his lips, his eyes on Tony.

And he’s absentmindedly making Tony want him more.

-

“When will the guys be here?” Steve asked as they entered Tony’s garage, hand in hand.

Tony checked his watch and said, “About an hour from now.”

“Then you have the time to give me a private show,” Steve smiled, taking Tony’s hand and pulling him down with him as he sat on the couch.

“I can give you a private show,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a smack on his arm from Steve. “Ow!”

“Come on, Tones,” Steve pleaded.

“Can’t you just wait one hour until rehearsals?” Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“No,” Steve grinned, “Please, Tony.”

“Steve-“ Tony whined.

Steve leaned in close to Tony, their lips almost touching, he breathed out. “Please. For me.”

Tony looked at Steve for a moment, sighed and nodded. He couldn’t help but steal one kiss from Steve’s grinning lips before he sat up and grabbed his guitar.

“So,” Tony said as he took a seat next to Steve again, his guitar on his lap. “What do you want me to sing?”

After a moment of thinking, Steve said, “What was the song you played the first time I was here? Ocean Blue?”

Tony flushed a bright red color. “You want me to sing that?”

“Yes?” Steve said though it came out confused.

“Uh, okay,” Tony said, ducking his head.

By the looks of it, Tony only pretended to pay attention to the notes he played. Steve knew Tony could play the guitar while blindfolded – he’s seen it first hand, and the Tony sitting next to him now looked shy like he wasn’t the energetic ball of life that likes to jump around like in the photos Clint showed him. This Tony looked uncertain and afraid like he’s playing guitar for the first time.

The intro was soft and slow, Tony’s fingers gliding perfectly up along the frets, like he’d played this song a million times; which he probably has. It still has a rock tune in it, even when Tony’s playing it acoustically.

_ “My sweetheart has the entire ocean in his eyes” _ Tony sang softly, looking up at Steve through his lashes.  _ “Now his eyes are my favorite color” _

_ “They’re Ocean Blue  _

_ Crystal and clear _

_ The sun is in his hair and smile _

_ I’m captivated by the world inside him _

_ But by far, his eyes _

_ His eyes are my favorite part _

_ They’re Ocean Blue _

_ Ocean Blue, Deep Blue _

_ I’m drowning into an ocean so blue _

_ I do not need air _

_ I watch him from afar _

_ Wondering _

_ What does he think _

_ Of the guy who writes songs about him _

_ Songs about his eyes _

_ And his smile _

_ Wondering if maybe one day _

_ Those eyes that are Ocean Blue _

_ Could maybe look at him _

_ With love as deep as his eyes _

_ But for now _

_ I’ll just drown into your eyes _

_ Ocean Blue _

_ Ocean Blue _

_ Deep, deep, Blue _

_ Ocean Blue” _

When Tony finished, Steve was left breathless.

His voice was even better than he imagined. It was a bit raspy, but his voice had a certain softness in it that made Steve feel like he was flying. He sang every line so perfectly and he sang it like he meant every single word of it.

“Um,” Tony said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, his eyes looking everywhere but at Steve.

“Tony,” Steve breathed out. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Tony gave Steve a lopsided smile before Steve was kissing him fiercely. Tony gave a startled ‘oof’ but then he was kissing back, pulling Steve onto his lap.

“God, you’re amazing,” Steve breathed out between a kiss, running his hands through Tony’s hair, messing it up.

“Thank you,” Tony said, cheekily squeezing Steve’s ass in one hand.

“A special fella behind that song?” Steve asked, smiling slightly as he pulled back.

“Yeah,” The hand on his ass moved to his face, pushing his hair out of his face. “Well, would you look at that, you’ve got ocean blue eyes, baby.”

Steve blushed, and buried his face into Tony’s neck. Tony laughed while he run his hands up and down Steve’s back. “When did you write that?”

“Sophomore year,” Tony answered.

Steve pulled back, staring at Tony like he just grown two heads. “We’re seniors now, Tony.”

“Might’ve carried a torch for you for quite some time.”

“You’re something else aren’t you,” Steve mused before he kissed him again.

He got lost in Tony after that. He got lost in his kisses, the sounds he makes and the hands that were creeping under his shirt, caressing him, making him shiver. He got so lost that he didn’t hear Bucky and Natasha walk in.

“Oh god, my eyes!” Bucky screamed, and Tony sighed while pulling away. Steve blushed red, moving away to sit next to Tony instead of his lap, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“That was a lot of tongues, Stark,” Natasha teased, sitting herself down onto one of the single sofa’s, Bucky following to sit beside her on the arm of the sofa.

“Shut up, Nat.”

“That was the dirtiest thing I’ve ever seen you doing, Stevie-“

“Bucky,” Steve warned.

“Who knew you could suck tongue like that? Damn-“

“Bucky.”

“You’ve grown a lot. Remember to always use-“

“Please kick him out of the band,” Steve pleaded to Tony.

“Hey,” Bucky frowned. “Don’t use your power against me.”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

“Punk.”

“Well, this is endearing,” Tony commented. “But anyways, Barnes, grab that file over there I’ve written down all the notes for the songs we like to play.”

Steve watched as Bucky did as he was told, looking through the paper and nodding his head, seeming to be pleased by the songs.

“I’m guessing by your face, you know most of the songs,” Tony encountered. “We need to practice the original one’s a lot, but I think you’ll pick it up pretty quickly.”

“You write these all by yourself, Stark?” Bucky asked, curious.

“Some yeah,” Tony confirmed. “Some I write with the help of the band.”

“You must be damn good, Stark,” Bucky said.

“I try to be,” Tony grinned. “Well, we’ve got Natasha here, what do you say we practice? Just us guitarists?”

As Steve watched them rehearse, he made himself comfortable on the couch, burying himself in the warmth of Tony’s jacket, which he was still wearing.

They’re talented and Steve loved seeing them in their element. Steve loved seeing the enthusiastic expression on Tony’s face as he taught Bucky the songs, grinning madly when he got the flow of it. Steve loved the determined look on Bucky’s face as he looked back and forth between the sheets and the guitar fret. Steve loved seeing Natasha watch them fondly while she makes comments once in a while to improve the sound of the music – no, magic, they’re producing. It was like watching something click into place, it’s wonderful.

As the time went on, one by one, the Grease Monkeys started to fill up Tony’s garage, sharing jokes and laughter like they’d been doing it all their lives.  They started rehearsal soon after that, and Steve again was amazed by how good they sounded.

This was the real deal.

This wasn’t t the soft, acoustic version they did the first time he went here, no, this was full on rock and roll - and they do it perfectly.

Tony’s hair clinged to his forehead with sweat, he was lost in his guitar solo, Thor was smiling widely as he banged on the drums and Tony shook his head along with it.

And Steve could easily imagine he wasn’t in Tony’s garage. He could easily imagine that he had paid for a ticket to watch them perform. They love what they do and they’re good at what they’re doing and Steve felt incredibly proud that at the moment, he was the only person who was witnessing this magic.

Tony looked at him as he sang, a bright happy smile on his face. He looked as if he’s singing to the whole wide world instead of a little asthmatic kid with a love so fierce for the boy in ripped skinny jeans and plain white t-shirt.

The song ended with a strum on Tony’s guitar, taking a deep breath he said, “Take 5, guys.”

He plopped himself down next to Steve with a sigh, wiping the sweat on his forehead with his arms. He looks exhausted, but he looks so goddamn happy Steve couldn’t help but feel the same way. “How was it?”

“Amazing,” Steve said in awe. “You’re really good. All of you.”

“Thanks, babe,” Tony chuckled with a faint pink tint on his cheeks. 

“Can I ask you something?” Steve curiously asked.

“Shoot,” Tony shrugged while taking Steve’s hand, starting to play with his fingers.

“Why were you nervous to sing to me?”

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment before he pulled Steve in by the arm, his lips ghosting his. “I was nervous because a lot of my songs are about you.”

“Tony.” Steve weakly said, eyes fluttering shut like he he was overwhelmed at how much Tony adores him.

Before any of them could say anything, Clint was throwing a guitar pick at Tony’s head saying, “It’s been 5 minutes, come on.”

Tony laughed, stealing a quick kiss from Steve before he got up. “Well, time to make magic.”

 


End file.
